User talk:DirgeOfCerberus111
Hi I have been writing a few articles and noticed yours, you have made alot of space marine chapters! Also if you want to could ya help me with mine? StormWarriors2 01:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC)StormWarriors2 So, what kind of article do you intend to write? Supahbadmarine 15:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I was planning to write some Space Marine chapters. I have several ideas both Imerial and Chaos. However i'm a bit worried about how they will turn out. I had plans for a under-water warfare chapter but that may seem like a copy of Inkin73 article the Ocean Lords. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) If you want some Xenos to make Chapters to fight against I have a few on site that i could point you to. I have Made three. The Derkallen, the Vralgazi and the Mutacrat. TardirProductions has the Korpiklaani and the Hedoth. Another good race is the Margos. Have fun. Supahbadmarine 02:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'll consider them! BTW would my "under-water warfare chapter" be considered plagerism? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure about plagerism, but it might not be original. Heres a thought, a Chapter who specializes in adverse terrain. Each company could operate in a different environment. Also I should probably have told you earlier. When you want to talk with somebody directly or you want to respond to a message you should write them on their Talk page. This makes it more likely that they will recieve your messages. Supahbadmarine 04:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You should check out my character, Ezekiel Cornatus. His story is a bit closed off now, but later there will be plenty of room for him to have hostile or friendly interactions with your groups or characters. Supahbadmarine 05:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) This seems vaguely churlish of me I'm sure, but I don't suppose you'd mind putting the actual link to the Revs up on the Warmongers article you mentioned them on, would you please? Also, I reckon we should probs have some kind of reference to precisely when your lot and my lot had their encounter. History is cool. [[User:Jed Revenant man|And this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 16:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I added the link, as for an "encounter" what do you have in mind? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Dirge. when you want to repond to someones message you do it on their Talk page. Supahbadmarine 02:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Dunno: a couple of lines of "Warmongers fought Revenants at x time" or something. Hatreds between certain groups don't just happen. Nothing major. [[User:Jed Revenant man|And this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 08:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll think of something. -DirgeOfCerberus111 15:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I didn't do it because im mad about you making this chapter, its just that the brotherhood of the faithful idea was between me and Tom and you should have asked if you could add them in. Maybe the chapter could have an alliance with my Fire Guardians. No Hard feelings. Primarch11 21:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) No hard feelings. That was someone on my end, sorry about that. As for an alliance, why not? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dirge, he won't get your response if you don't post it on His Talk page. Supahbadmarine 22:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) This may be a really strange question, (dont get the wrong idea!) but why are there no such thing as female space marines? I know there are the sisters of battle but they are not space marines nor nearly as awesome. Can anyone help out? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Many people just assume that they do not make women Space Marines due to the belief that males are stronger. However the truth is more simple. The zygotes of Space Marine Gene-Seed are keyed to males. Simply put, females are genetically incompatable with Gene-Seed. If they attempt to make a female Space Marine, then the subjects rejects her implants and dies. I hope that cleared things up for you. Supahbadmarine 16:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Do all Chaos Space Marines have to be traitors? I mean is Chaos gods only supply of SMs from corrupting loyal ones? Can they be created by forces of Chaos in the Eye of Terror? Not by other legions to replenish their own numbers, I mean a new breed of C.S.M to oppose the Imperium from scratch. Can anyone help out? BTW can warbands develope in their own ways overtime? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) T oanswer your question, yes there can be new CSM made. The Chaos Marines have their own apothecaries that convert their slaves into new Marines. Though it is important to know that the process is much more brutal than the standard process of making a marine, being less a science and more a ritual. Also yes, Warbands can develope their own distinct identities. They will often keep some of the traditions if they come from a Legion or Chapter but they are usually unique entities. Hell, Chaos Lords from the same Legion don't always get along. Supahbadmarine 18:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. BTW can the Chaos Gods commission for a new legion? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Dirge I told you. Respond by leaving a message on the other guys talk page. The only reason I can respond to you now is because I keep track of wiki activity. As far as your question, I am not sure what you are asking me. Supahbadmarine 18:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) necrus has stopped drawing pictures for other articles (I think) Hallen979 00:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) To anyone out there...is it even possible to stop Necrons? They just phase out and repair themselves then come back. Do you have to destroy the facilities underground or something? Sure. The TL needs someone to test their Anti-Eldar tech, as those who normally test their weaponry are kind of friendly towards Eldar. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 10:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. The Techno Legion already has very effective Anti-Necron technology, but not much tested Anti-Ork or Anti-'Nid. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) You mean the Techno Legion? Yes, i hope so. I just need some inspiration on their history after they exterminated the Braxi Necrons. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Surely. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 18:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. But if you ever get Steam, add me to your friend list, and i'll invite you to this Wikia's Steam Group. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 20:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I have been for months now lol --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 08:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Seems fair enough. Although the Shadow Claws are less interested in the consequences of their actions, as they primarily want to destroy the Inquisition (and eventually the Imperium). They would take all the support they could garner though. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 11:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure, what did you have in mind for the reason fir their alliance. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 11:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't write for that guy. I pointed the problem and gave him the general idea of how to fix it (harmony with the fluff and setting). There's a million ways off the top of my head, but I kinda doubt he'd be receptive to any one of them. Either way I don't think I'll "bother" him any more, as I already seen his type and I have no desire to interact in any way with such people. TrashMan 22:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I made the Warmongers and the Disciples of Malice enemies. I also wrote down their first encounter. I will probably revive it later since I need a more compelling reason for the fight. Check it out. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Disciples_of_Malice Bluebeard2 19:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I just found this in the 40k wiki. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warmongers Bluebeard2 01:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Xeno Names How's about the Axon? If you'd like a different name, don't hesitate to ask. Vivaporius 03:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The first one would be a good name for a planet. The second and third, perhaps. Four through six would be excellent for names. The last one, definitely look into it. Vivaporius 05:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Anytime. Vivaporius 13:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Navarre's Renegade Fleet Firstly, I want to say thank you for the comment; but Thousand Sons definitely did not have gold trim, or at least not all of them. Check out this official picture of a pre-Heresy Thousand Son: http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/File:Pre_Heresy_Thousand_Sons_Marine.jpg and yeah, the Dusk Raiders' colors don't quite match: I did the best I could in the Space Marine Painter, and these guys leave their right hands unpainted, to show their shame from the Heresy.Jochannon 19:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Like I said: not all.Jochannon 19:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice job. I like how the Onimongar have a little bit of Native American, European, and Japanese fighting codes (war dancing and honorable one-on-one duels) incorporated into their culture. You'll done am excellent job from my point of view. Nothing else can be said other than the fact that they've got enough power without being overpowered, and I like how you've managed their numbers in a rather realistic way (as there aren't billions of them with some mega-empire in another galaxy). Nothing more at this point. Vivaporius 05:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That's sound like a plan. The Iconians would then prepare their factory worlds for the coming war, and just before the showdown, the Iconian leader is contacted by the Chrono-Mongar(?). Vivaporius 23:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but who would be sharing the technology? Cause I've gotta say right now, the Iconians are tech buffs, and don't like sharing their technology with anyone, even with members of the Xai'athi species. Also, how do the Onimongar travel? Vivaporius 00:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) An I counter that with 50 million immortal Iconians with several worlds that a capable of building a titan of equal size to match the threat if need be. It'll just take some time to do it. Plus, there is that rather large army they swing around called the Iron Legions. I'd take countless billions of mindless warbots crawlling inside of the orifaces of a titan over a slow neigh immortal transformer anyday. YOU JUST GOT SERVED!!! But seriously, I doubt the Iconians be afraid. They can hop-scotch from body to another like it's nobody's business. Vivaporius 00:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) The Iconians can afford the losses. No matter how many you kill...*''puts on two pairs of shades*...there will always be more to take their place. Always.'' Plus, the Iconians are made out of sardonikium, the wonderful crystalline material that itself is rather awesome in it's functions, feature, and powers (THE POWAHHHHH!!!!!). As for the the devestation, the Iconians wouldn't be alone in the fight. If any of the other races in the Federation believed the Onimongar were a serious threat (and appearently they are), the entire might of the Federation, their gods, daemons, child races (Sankari, Bestellan, even the parasitic Maraudi), would get involved, and the Onimongar would have to fight the entire Xai'athi race, and their allies. That would cause a good share of devestation on a galactic plane, and prove the Xai'athi are worthy opponents. At the cost of trillions of innocent live of course. >:D Vivaporius 01:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC) While I agree that the war would be counter productive, the Xai'athi have in their arsenal, a complete database of Eldar history, technology, and culture, containing every bit of knowledge the Eldar ever had. Of course, the Xai'athi are having some trouble sifting through countless millions of years of Eldar knowledge. But no worries, as viligilent Xai'athi scientists are working around the clock to make life better for the Federation and it loyal citizens. -''Federation Propaganda Network-'' Anywho. The Xai'athi also have trillions of Eldar in the Federation (though not as Eldary as one would expect). Also, they have Binadamu, the most powerful Xai'athi psyker in existence, and his membership in the Illuminati grants him access to the Black Library, which hopefully has information on how to effectively fight the Necrons. Plus, Necrons can be killed, and so too can the Onimongar. Thus, while the victory would be costly, the Xai'athi (outnumbering the Onimongar by the trillions), will victoriously hold the bulwark aganist the Necron tide, Onimongar or otherwise. ''-Federation Propaganda Network-'' Don't you just love government conditioning? So let's just agree to disagree. We both have awesome forces at our disposal, and need something to blow up right? How's about instead of killing each other, we just gang up on a little guy, and take him out? We can still fight afterwards if that's what you want. Vivaporius 01:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Parhaps tea. Caffeine blocks the brain's ability to rest. Not healthy for a growing mind! But a mutual respect sounds rather nice. I'd like to see the Iconians and the Chrono-Mongar working together to discover a cure for their brothers. Vivaporius 02:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sweeeeeeeet. Vivaporius 02:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Because before, i did not know how to create info boxes and sorry Kasrkin Veteran / 5:35 PM / September, 22, 2011 how can i put a image on the lower part of my profile? Kasrkin Veteran / 2:58 PM / September 23 2011 hey, how can i delete these somethings on my graph Kaskrin Veteran / 3:04 PM / September, 23, 2011 please do not answer my second Question Kasrkin Veteran / 3:06 / September, 23, 2011 Can i please add one of your Chapters to Eternal Seekers allies ? Kaskrin Veteran / 3:19 / September, 23, 2011 Thanks :] Kasrkin Veteran / 2:48 PM /September, 26, 2011 Recent Events I'm not up haha. iPod :) Totalimmortal 16:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) That would be awsome. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Well I need help with my crusaders I have recently rewritten the entire section about them, They are Called the Storm Crusaders. Also i have the wanderers if someone could help me that would be awesome. StormWarriors2 00:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Do u know where to find Imperial Guard Forces Painters ? Kasrkin Veteran / 18:30 / October, 5, 2011 I am just curious . how many articles on chapters have u created ? Kasrkin Veteran / 18:58 / October, 5, 2011 This just a gift. check this out Kasrkin Veteran / 8:45 / October, 5, px|right2011 which do you prefer against Blood Letter Demons or an Obliterator squad = an Assault Marine Squad or a Devastator Marine Squad Kasrkin Veteran / 20:35 / October, 08, 2011 I do, but theirs no AT template that doesn't show the defiance thing. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 07:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) i u ever tried using steroids, because right now i am like on steriods, i am so Aliveeeee!!!!!!!!! - No blow will go unanswered - Kasrkin Veteran / 19:59 / 10, 09, 2011 thanks :) Kasrkin Veteran / any time / just today i ask . can i create a chapter with out the permission of the inquisition and not being Ex Communicate or EX Traitoris . just a regiments and marines bonding together Kasrkin Veteran / 12:38 / 10, 10, 2011 hi dirge ! i ask if could help me on this because i am having some sort of problem with my charteristics lately, like being messy at home and on school on this acts i always lose important items. On the other side i am saying thing that may cause......... pls. this is one of my biggest problems in my life :( Kasrkin Veteran / 22:13 / a day of darkness 2011 Its easy, Dirge. Create a new page called "Template:nameAT", then in another window/tab, find the Defiance AT template. Copy the source code over, replace the link and name, and probably background color so it doesn't look copied. Then you're done! Totalimmortal 21:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok and thanks for answering . can u create a chapter with out being authorized by the inquisition Kasrkin veteran / 12:11 / 10, 11, 2011 on the other side can a bond with some imperial guard forces and some blood ravens marines turn into band of marines or a chapter Kasrkin Veteran / 10, 11, 2011 / forgot the time Sorry, i've been out for the last 3 days. Im not really good with naming but im sure we can get a few ideas between ourselves. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 22:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dirge. Would you happen to know where TotalImmortal has been. I approached him about contributing to the Serathi. and I still don't have a response. Supahbadmarine 21:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Come on. Of course you are interested. ATs are fun! As far as the idea, I was talking about the Empire of Many idea that I mentioned on your previous blog about the Empire of the Eldar idea. Also, of course you can join it when I start it up. You have been doing a very good job on the other two. The more the merrier! Supahbadmarine 00:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I have created the Main Page that outline my alternate timeline. I will soon make a blog asking for community input. I look forward to your assistance. Supahbadmarine 00:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey Dirge, could you tell me what you think of the Kaizaris page? it isn't complete, but it's good enough to read for the moment (at least for me). Vivaporius 02:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sounds about right. I would add a part about making sure that the author stays true to the setting with the exception of the primary difference. I was a bit bothered by the fact that people wanted to essentially cut Chaos out of the Defiance timeline. You can't simply say we are going to focus on this new faction, and the other guys can just kind of be there. Since the Chaos Gods still existed they would not be idle. We need to be careful of modifying a timeline too much just to suit our preferences after all. Supahbadmarine 23:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) That looks about right to me. Supahbadmarine 23:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well put. Sorry for the long wait on a response. I was off butchering loyalist scum on Space Marine. Supahbadmarine 00:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is. Regardless, go ahead and make the page. I will contribute to it however I can. Supahbadmarine 01:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC)